Sinfully Sweet Affair
by XxHelenaDeppxX
Summary: How far is too far when it comes to over indulgence...Story better than summary. Mrs.Bucket/Mr.Wonka I do not get paid for this and i do not own any of these characters. I just own this fic. No flames My first fic. Based on the Burton revision.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

It was late and Helena Bucket sat in the kitchen of her rickety old house. She couldn't sleep. Her husband tossed in turned way too much for her liking so she decided to pop into the kitchen for a glass of warm milk to help her sleep. It didn't work.

With a groan she stood from the old chair that inhabited her kitchen and glanced over at her and her husbands parents who were in deep sleep. 'I am so bored' she thought. She glanced around for time consuming activities but to no avail. She found nothing. The house was for once completely clean. All chores accomplished.

She sighed and decided it couldn't hurt to go for a walk in the chocolate room. She always admired its beauty and figured exploration could be a good time killer.

With that thought she went into the bathroom quietly so not to wake anyone and grabbed her robe tying it around her slim little waist and covering her silky nightgown. After doing so she opened the door as quietly as she could.

It creaked as she opened it slowly. She winced hoping no one heard and opened it only as much as she needed before she slipped out quietly into the darkened chocolate room.

She paced across the minty grass and sat by the chocolate river. With a deep sigh she inhaled the sweet scent of it. "This place is amazing." She thought aloud.

"Why thank you." Came a perky voice behind her. She jumped and turned around staring face to face with the one and only Willy Wonka. She put her hand to her chest and gasped. "Mr. Wonka. You gave me a fright." She said breathlessly.

He cocked his head childishly "Oh? Did I? Sorry." He laughed a bit. She smiled weakly "What…are you doing here?" "Um..it's my factory." He replied simply. She shook her head. "No, no I mean what are you doing awake?"

He nodded now in understanding. "Ah, Well I don't sleep well. I am always too full of energy to." She nodded this time and he continued. "What about you? Bit jittery yourself?" She laughed softly. "Yes. I suppose that could be the word for it." He smiled and stared out at the chocolate river. "Well then we can keep each other company for the time being." She smiled back "Yes that would be nice."

The hours pass and they spend all the time talking to each other. About inane things. Candy, books, Charlie and even themselves. She never knew that much about him but found him intriguing and another thing she never noticed was how handsome he was.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Charlie and the chocolate factory. It belongs to Roahld Dahl I am not paid for this fic this is just for fun please no flames XD However reviews are fantastic I can always use encouragement and constructive criticism.

She stared into his gorgeous lavender eyes a moment and he looked back to her deep brown ones. He too thought she was lovely but never really paid any mind to the attraction. His life was all about candy and had no time for foolish attractions. Besides that she was married and he couldn't really be attracted to her for that too.

The gazed at each other for a few more moments then Mrs. Bucket was the first to break the silence. "You have um..lovely eyes. He laughed a bit nervously. "Um Thank you. ." She fidgeted a bit unknowingly for some reason feeling like a school girl about to get her first kiss. "Are they um naturally that colour?" He flexed his gloved hand in a twitchy nervous manner and replied "Yes."

He too felt nervous and didn't know why. He and Mrs. Bucket have spoken so many times it didn't seem conducive to be nervous around a woman that you have spoken too on many occasions without awkward feelings.

He figured it was the chocolate in the room filling him with strange endorphins. He wondered if she felt the same at that moment. "Mrs. Bucket?" She laughed "Willy we've been through this call me Helena." He smiled a bit and laughed as well. "Heh, right. Sorry, Helena. But I have a question. " She nodded. "Alright, go ahead." He flexed his hand causing his glove to squeak and he cleared his throat. "Er…how do you feel…right now?" She cocked her head. "How do I feel? What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat again. "I mean. do you feel a bit…like…you swallowed a thousand little butterflies?" She cocked her head again. 'How did he know?" She pondered. "Er…Well now that you mention it. Yes." To her surprise he started laughing. "Hah I figured." She furrowed her brow. 'How could he know.' She thought . He seemed to notice her perplexed expression because he said " Oh ha It's the chocolate. The endorphins give you the feeling of being in love."

She didn't even think of that. Was it only the chocolate?


	3. Chapter 3 do i care?

_Hey all heres a chappy to tide ya'll over till I come back. I'm going away for a week to the Caribbean! ^_^ anywho as I said before Charlie and the chocolate factory isn't mine __J please rate! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She didn't want to believe it was the chocolate it was far too intense of a feeling but maybe it was. She sighed at this realization and stared out at the chocolate river. _

_Willy didn't really want it to be true either. Truth be told he had always fancied Mrs. Bucket a bit. Sure his life had always revolved around chocolate but he still was a human male and he did notice how beautiful she was. _

_She too noticed his sex appeal as well. Yes she was married but she still had the ability to be attracted to someone._

_She looked over and he did the same. Soon looking into each others eyes . Lavender boring into chocolate brown, chocolate brown boring into lavender. _

_He leaned in a bit and she did the same unable to hold back and she let him cup her face in his hand. She shivered a bit and he smiled softly capturing her lips with his own._

_She purred out softly and closed her eyes a moment then realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and pulled away. _

_Disappointed he looked down and said in a soft tone she never heard from him before "Sorry." She nodded really unable to comprehend what had just occurred all she knew was se wanted it to happen again. _

_She wanted to taste his soft lips. They themselves were more addictive than chocolate. But she knew it was wrong. She knew…but did she care? _


End file.
